Slaying Stars Part 1
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: ...


Star Four is a group of the highest ranking assassins in our era. The era of silence is where time has landed for this story. Its a nervous peace that has filled the world where people are too quiet for fear of something happening.

The government isn't guilty of anything but a swift punishment of evil. Yet people are still scared; what reason do they have to have fear in their hearts? The only thing to fear in this world is the Star Four. They strike and do not fail. With all our technology they have proven it all obsolete with their blades.

Nobody is stupid enough to be a criminal, and those who are, are dealt with in a swift deadly manner. They are justice, they are invincible, and nobody will challenge them. Only one man was able to kill one of the Swift Four, originally known as the Swift Five. His name was Orion, the father of the stars as he was known.

"I think that life should be a party! Forget all this peace and quiet and uptightness, I'll have my own party known as life, and you're all invited!" were his last words before Morgan took his life.

Orion managed to outdo the greatest of the Star Five, but was to tired to defend himself after that. He thought he'd accomplished what he needed for people to move on and live their lives like normal again, but there were still four more. Life resumed as normal as soon as he was killed.

Rumor had it, Orion had a son, and the Star Four sought that son so they could kill him; however, they could not track him down. Orion left no traces of a son. Unknown to them his son would rise and shine as the brightest star of all. The night before Orion went to fight the Star Five he had hired a gypsy to sleep with. That woman would become the mother to the bright star.

The reason they never found his son was because the gypsy was homeless, but she raised her son as best she could until disease finally caught up with her and she died leaving a son of 18. Kurt set off to do what his father could not.

"You haven't improved a single bit! Your father would be very disappointed! If you were half the wielder of the blade he was you would be able to at least stare down the Star Four without wetting your pants!" the old man yelled.

It was his final test before the old codger would dismiss him as a master of party sword style. Some sword schools taught discipline and meditation. Not this one, the object was to make the body as fast and tough as possible. You didn't need to learn any special techniques there were only a few organized ways of swinging the blade with this style. The main point was simply to be faster than the opponent and rise so fast when struck you catch them off guard. Other than that, do whatever you wanted with the blade.

"Shut up old codger! I'm three times as great as my father! He wanted to wake the world up with one death?! Its just great he left the other FOUR to me!" Kurt yelled as he blocked a blow from the old man's staff.

"Your father was great, he destroyed the greatest swordsman of the Star Five. Nobody could have fallen him except your father. Let them have their great techniques. You just need to swing the blade and win. That is how your father won, that is how you must win only you must kill the other four!" he yelled striking Kurt in the stomach.

Kurt flexed his abdominal muscles and thrust his blade forward stabbing his master through the right wrist and kicking dust into his master's eyes. His master laughed and spun rapidly and struck down on what he thought was his student's head.

"Heh heh stupid pupil you should have taken advantage of the fact that I'm now blinded and since I'm old my hearing is bad."

A blade came forward and cut the master's right hand off. His hand holding the staff fell to the ground.

"Party blade style rule #1: make so much racket your opponent can't tell where you are. What you struck was my sheath I'd left standing up." Kurt said smiling.

"Heh, that's not how your your father beat me. He was a little more merciful too. Really, my hand isn't going to grow back you know."

"Yeah, but now you can't pass on party blade style to any other pupils." Kurt said wiping the blood off his blade and sheathing it.

"You sure are a lot more brutal than your father. I'll have to be on the mend for a while. It takes us old folk a while to heal." the old man said chuckling and wrapping his arm.

"Shame were born without the ability to feel pain. Its also a shame I have to kill you after teaching me and my father." Kurt said putting the sheath on his belt and taking a stance.

"What? You drink too much last night? You're going to kill an unarmed man who can't fight?" the man said sweating.

"Yeah, I figure since one of the Star Four are on their way here to execute me I need to kill you and wait for them to get here. After all Zach, you were the one who chose not to teach my father the ultimate final technique. The one thing that could have saved my father's life. What were you after? Money?" Kurt asked.

"You know what its like? Living out in these Godforsaken woods with a stupid sword style that can't be taught in the cities because its not approved?! It sucks, I love money and women. The Star Four promised those to me if I could just hand you over. You might as well give up, you aren't the man your father was. Your father was half drunk when he killed the best of the Star Five. He was a worthless, deetering, stupid-"

"That's enough! My father was the greatest, he killed the best swordsman in the world, and your slander is one more reason to kill you." Kurt said vanishing from sight.

"Ahahahaha, you're just killing a helpless old man you don't have me scared. You're pitiful with your running straight at me with super speed. How...what?!" he gasped shutting up.

There were five Kurts all running at him one kicked him in the air and the other four leapt up slicing him fifteen times each. Then there was just one Kurt.

Zach landed on the ground in a bloody pile.

"Stupid fool, in the end fear was his last thought." Kurt said spitting on Zach.

Kurt went inside to the dojo and began to clean, polish, and sharpen his blade. It was a long blade. The end of the hilt was a dragon's jaws. It had a heavy silver sheath.

"My father's blade is in London. That's my destination after I kill Opal." Kurt said sharpening his blade.

When he was finished he enjoyed Zach's finest bottle of wine. He left Zach's body out and he didn't care. Master or not, the party style didn't show any respect for authority.

He was sitting in the chair when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Kurt said.

A girl came in. She was wearing glasses and had long brown hair. Her eyes were aqua green and she stared directly at Kurt.

"You're under arrest. You're charges are murder, evading arrest, and for being related to history's greatest nuisance." Opal said.

"How do you plead?" she asked.

"I don't. I don't plead for anything from any form of authority. You'll simply die and that'll give the other three a reason to kill me too." Kurt said not even standing up.

Kurt smiled and pulled out a CD player and put on the Bee Gee's hit Staying Alive.

"You can tell by the way I walk I'm a woman's man.." they started.

"Before this song is over you'll be dead." Kurt said as Opal ran at the chair he was in and sliced it into stuffing. Kurt had leapt in the air and landed at the doorway where she formerly was.

"You're a fool, your father was the same. You have no organized way you move or swing your blade. That is why you will fall here today." Opal said. She had only used one blade on the chair and even now she only held one blade.

"I'll make you draw that other blade." Kurt said throwing his sheath at her. She kicked it but when she lowered her foot Kurt was behind her. She spun to swing across but he ducket and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Off balance she was defenseless. He pulled her across him and tossed her lightly to the wall.

"You smell good. I'm guessing as an assassin you've never been held a living man. How's it feel to fall in love with only the corpses you leave behind?" Kurt asked.

Rage filled her and she rushed forward thrusting her blade at Kurt's neck. He knocked her blade sideways and moved his blade down hers towards her with great speed.

"Don't underestimate me!" she yelled drawing the second blade and holding it reversed. She spun slightly and lowered the blade and then jabbed it upward at Kurt.

"Damn, no time!" he said taking a good cut across his left shoulder.

"And now you die!" she said putting her blades into an X shape and running up to Kurt's neck.

"Not a bad move, but useless if I do this." Kurt said raising his blade to block and meet the X. She reversed the blades to where the hilts were in the X.

_What is this?!_ Kurt thought quickly.

Her hilts blocked his block and she pushed forward and knocked Kurt off balance.

She switched the blades back to normal stabbed one through Kurt's stomach and with the other she proceeded to the neck.

Kurt spat in her face causing her to stop and wipe it off.

"Disgusting! Why would you do that?!" she yelled.

Kurt smiled and said "I'm alive and now one of your blades is gone." he said grimacing as he pulled it out of his stomach. He threw it out the window shattering the glass.

"One down one to go." Kurt said.

"But at what cost? You won't move well with that st-" he cut her off by coming at her speedily from the right.

"Life goin nowhere, somebody help me yeah..." was playing and Kurt knew he had to wrap this up.

She blocked his easy head on charge but he added more force...and more...and more until he shoved her back into the wall.

She smiled and easily made a huge circle with their entangled swords making Kurt's useless so he held it with his right hand up and over his shoulder and held his left hand up as a sign of defeat. Her blade was pointed at his neck. One thrust and it was over.

"No spitting this time. Toss your blade away." she said.

"As you wish." he said tossing it up into the air at the ceiling fan. The ceiling fan was already loose from always being on super high mode and poor maintenance. The blade easily severed it from the ceiling and the spinning fan spun down, hit the floor and started rolling at them with great speed. Kurt spun and with the momentum caught one of the fan blades used the fans momentum to spin faster and harder once more, and as he came around he slammed the fan blade right into Opal's neck.

"Shoulda just had me drop the sword." Kurt said.

Right after saying that the last "I'm staying aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive" played and Kurt smiled.

Opal was instantly dead with that wound. She didn't even have time to curse him.

He didn't figure he had time for much else so he bandaged his wounds and slept.

3 weeks later

"You haven't found him?" Morgan asked polishing the blade of his reaper's staff.

"No, we found Opal dead and he dusted his tracks after that. Wherever he is we'll know soon enough. There are only so many countries he can enter before we track him.-" the guard was interrupted by Morgan's yelling.

"Hurry up! Just shut up and quit making excuses! The ten minutes you waste delivering this report you could be searching for him. God I hate it when people list what went wrong! I just need to know Opal's dead and he's gone. Now get back to finding him! I want an update in four hours and what are you going to tell me?" he asked.

The guard stuttered "We'll inform you of our latest strategies and-" the man's neck had a slit across it and blood came gushing out.

"Wrong, you will simply inform me yes or no we have not found him. Stupid idiot obviously didn't learn anything from my previous yelling." Morgan said sneering.

He sat back down on his chair and went back to polishing his blade. A new guard came in and said "We've located him." he paused when he saw the body of his friend on the ground.

"Now I want a very simple short answer, and this will determine if you live or not. Where is he?" Morgan said agitated.

"England."

"When?"

"Last report came 3 hours ago."

"What part of England?"

"The Euro tunnel sir." the guard replied.

"Hmmm he took the underground train. He's gutsy. That train goes right to London. Now what do you suppose he wants in London?" Morgan asked perplexed.

The guard did not answer for fear of losing his life.

"Good boy, you knew a rhetorical question. Inform the financial office of your new raise." Morgan said.

The man bowed and left without another word.

"That's how life should be." he said smiling and went back to polishing his scythe.

Skylar was actually at the cliffs of Dover at this time and was heading back towards London. His job was the easiest out of the Star Four. He must guard the God-forsaken blade that killed the leader of Star Five. The only reason that hadn't destroyed it was simply because they wanted it to lure out the son of Orion.

"What do yeh thinks the odds are of Kurt actually commin to git thes blade?" Skylar asked in a thick Irish accent.

The guard with him shrugged and said "Well he did kill Opal. I think you should be careful sir. You are strong and clearly superior to Opal, but he killed her and is still living himself. She didn't even mortally wound him for all we know."

"You be havin a point ya do. I tink I'll head back to headquarters and fast. I shouldn't have left to go chocolate shopping that I shouldn't have." Skylar said eating one of the chocolate bars he had gotten.

The guard with him just rolled his eyes and thought _I guess as Star Four he has authority to do whatever he wants. Its not like any of the Star Four can tell one another what to do. They probably couldn't even stand to be near each other and that's why they're so spread out._

A call came through to the guard's phone.

"Get me Skylar! Emergency transmission! Kurt has passed all four security blocks and is currently outside the final gate of his father's sword!"

Skylar grabbed the phone out of the guards hand and shouted "What?! Are you sure? How did you be lettin him by so easy?! I will slaughter every one of you if he gets away before I get back! Hold him there!"

Skylar scooted the guard over to the passenger seat and floored it for the base.

Kurt stood outside this final lock blocked by only a guard with a special gun. Kurt was ducked behind a wall and that was his only protection from the fire given off by this new pulse gun. It would fire, then the ammo would explode and emit a pulse that damage whatever was in its blast radius.

"Damn they've got me pinned with that thing." Kurt said.

_Of all places they have the blade secured on the first floor in a room with a lot of windows. Its getting to this room that's the hard part. I need to get past that gun. Just five feet behind him in a glass case is father's blade!_ Kurt thought.

Kurt ran out from behind the wall and was immediately fired at. The pulse exploded and the force hit him in every spot and he flew back into a wall coughing up blood.

"Damn that packs a punch!" Kurt yelled getting up. He leapt out of the way of the next blast just in time. If a really good focused blast hit him it could easily shatter his bones. He wasn't even sure he escaped the first blast without any internal damage.

Looking at the gun it fired again and Kurt leapt up into the air.

"Got him!" the men on the sides yelled firing their pistols at him.

"Not good, I dodge one only to get fired upon! Hey terdscrews you think you could even this up just a little bit?!" Kurt yelled swinging his sword like a wild drunk man just to block all the bullets.

He landed and sidestepped the ammo before it detonated. If it had hit him the pulse would have blew the skin off his bones it was so close. Fortunately he now had an opening. There was a three second delay between each shot. If he could just get there!

Kurt disappeared from sight he was running so fast at the gun. At two seconds left he was twenty feet from the gun. With one second to go he was right in front of it.

The operator smiled and pulled the trigger "Audios." he said.

"Screw this!" Kurt yelled and whacked the back dull part of his blade on the ground and took the ammo straight to the blade.

The ammo detonated and the guards laughed in triumph but instead of the pulse going off and blowing Kurt to pieces it was absorbed by the blade.

"Idiots, the blade was vibrating rapidly when you hit it already so when this pulse goes into it the blade absorbed all the pulse leaving nothing to hit me with.

Kurt kicked the gun straight up in the air and out of the man's hands and went to stab the man. Upon first contact with the man the blade cracked and shattered.

The man laughed and said "That is the most powerful pulse known to man. It was way to much for your stupid sword to handle and now you're swordless-" Kurt slammed his hand over the man's face and started to run at the glass case.

"I'm gonna need something to break this open with." Kurt said.

The man tried to scream but Kurt's hand was over his mouth. Kurt drew back and slammed the man's head full force straight through the thick glass case holding his father's blade.

The guard was knocked unconscious from the blow and was bleeding badly from the head.

Kurt reached in and before he grabbed it a car came through the window on the far side of the room.

"Kurrrrrt!" Skylar yelled going full force for Kurt with the car.

Snatching his father's blade quickly and drawing the blade with great speed Kurt screamed.

"Huuuuuaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"

"Kuuuuurrrrrrrrrt!" Both Skylar and Kurt screamed in unison. The car drove right through Kurt and on the other side the car split into two longways. Skylar hopped out right before it exploded.

Kurt hadn't moved an inch from where he stood when he cut the car in two.

"Father, you had a great blade. With it I will destroy the Star Three. I solemnly swear this in the name of Orion father of the stars." Kurt said.

Orion's blade was magnificent, it was an extra long katana like Kurt's but under the hilt there was an extra crescent blade six inches in length. It was also curved.

The blade was all black as was the hilt, the only part that wasn't black was a silver line where the actual blade part was.

"Ok, now that yeh be got your faters blade come face me. I be Skylar, and in memory of Opal I be goin to kill yeh." he said telling the guard to get his weapon.

His assistant returned only ten seconds later with a massive Celtic blade.

Skylar drew it and kissed his blade.

"I don't be havin a lady friend, instead I have this blade. Unlike women this blade be faithful. It don't be knowin how to betray me. We have an understandin it don't leave me, I dun leave it." Skylar said.

"Yeah, but I bet it hurts like Hell to make love to that blade." Kurt said smiling.

"Yeh make jokes, but you'll be ded soon so it dun matter." Skylar said smiling back.

Kurt ran straight at Skylar and thrust forward. Blocking with is Celtic blade Skylar spun for a wide sweep.

Kurt ducked and went for a kick at Skylar.

Skylar grabbed Kurt's foot with one hand.

"You wield it with one hand? Impressive." Kurt said.

"Now I be breakin yer foot." Skylar said.

Kurt smiled and inside his shoe he lifted his toe fast enough to spark a tiny piece of flint in the front of his shoe. Kurt pulled his foot out quickly and the shoe created a small explosion. Skylar leapt back coughing.

"Ya be a dirty fighter." he said still coughing.

"Party style, anything...goes!" Kurt yelled running at Skylar.

Skylar lifted his blade quickly and struck downward at Kurt. Kurt stepped backwards for a second and then ran up Skylar's blade prepared to swing at his head. Skylar however had not only the balls but the strength to lift the blade as Kurt ran on it.

Since he was barefoot with one foot he cut his foot. Kurt used his shoe to leap off the blade and Skylar prepared to swing at Kurt in the air but Kurt didn't leap that high. He slammed his bloody foot into Skylar's face and came down landing on one hand and kicked Skylar in the gut with his other foot.

Righting himself and made a wide sweep with his long blade.

Skylar had leapt back out of range though and wiped the blood out of his eyes.

"Yeh be pathetic, u should fight fair, but if we be cheatin..." Skylar said snapping his fingers.

All the guards pointed their guns at Kurt and were prepared to fire.

"Gettin too comfortable with these one on one duels you are. Yu should be thinkin some otder way to fight." Skylar said smiling.

_Well this sucks..._ was all Kurt could think as the guards prepared to fire.

"Any last wods?" Skylar asked smirking.

A lone motorcycle was heard in the distance and it came leaping over one of the collapsed walls. A girl pulled out two small sub machine guns and unloaded on all the guards who had guns.

They were all dead or wounded by the time she landed. She rode over to him quickly and stopped.

"Who the heck are you?" Kurt asked.

"You wanna ask questions or get on?" Sheila asked.

"I haven't finished my fight."

"Honey I think he's gonna come with you to finish it. Get on!" sheila yelled and Kurt did as he was told.

She took off riding as fast as the bike would carry them. Skylar ordered another car be brought around.

Five minutes later they were driving through downtown London at speeds exceeding sixty miles an hour.

Skylar was in a black camaro and he gave his guard the wheel and he opened his door and got on top of his car. Smiling and accepting the challenge, Kurt kissed sheila on the back of the neck and whispered in her ear "Just keep driving."

He leapt to the truck on his left and got on the trailer and leapt back at Skylar.

Skylar was coming up. They both saw a semi truck and seemed to know they were heading there anyway.

Kurt went to thrust forward at Skylar but Skylar sidestepped and came around with a swing aimed at Kurt's neck.

Ducking Kurt rolled and spun around with a fast swipe cutting Skylar's left leg clean off at the knee.

Kurt caught Skylar by the hair before he fell and spit on him before tossing him up lightly. Kurt ducked and Skylar's head hit a bridge at 60 miles an hour. With two dead Sheila pulled the bike beside the truck and Kurt got down and rode off with her.

Jacqueline was sitting at her desk on the computer. In a university disguised as a biology student nobody would have ever guessed she was a member of Star Two. Opal died almost a month ago and Skylar a week ago. This Kurt guy was impressive. She had never really wanted to be a member of Star Two, but her father before her was...and he hated the fact that she had been born a girl.

He had forced her, trained her with the small blade she carried. She never was very strong, but she had a talent for quick kills.

She was on a computer typing her report when a tap came on her shoulder.

"Jacqueline?" a male voice asked.

She turned and gasped. There before her was Kurt. No wonder it had gotten so silent, the students shut up when a man with a large blade on his belt came in. She didn't know the small girl next to Kurt but she recognized him right away.

"I'll simply say now you get yours..." Kurt said drawing his blade.


End file.
